


Candyland

by michelleinnit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Part in the past part in l'manberg, Phil isn't a great dad tbh, Tommy just needs a good influence jfc, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleinnit/pseuds/michelleinnit
Summary: " Wilbur smiles, “They were going to Candyland! A place where everyone was happy all the time! No more monsters or nightmares."“Can we go to Candyland, Wilby?” Tommy asks, looking up at his brother. "orWilbur had to raise Tommy and Tommy still needs him when he goes insane.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Candyland

Wilbur sat in the living room, watching as Phil threw some last minute things into his bag.  
Groggily he rubbed his eyes, part of him wishing Phil would have just left without waking him.

“There should be plenty of food for you but you know where to find some if not,” Phil says, not even facing his son.

Wilbur just nods, having heard this a million times. 

“I should only be gone a few days. I would take you but someone has to be here for Tommy.”

“You could just not go.” Wilbur mumbles, hardly even registering that he said it out loud.

Phil looks at him, his eyes full of remorse, “Wil, you know I can’t help it. Techno found something huge and I need to check it out with him.”

“You didn’t always have to go.” Wilbur responds, crossing his arms, “You used to stay here with me.”

Phil sighs and sits next to Wilbur, “Because you were younger then, kiddo. You can look after yourself now.”

Wilbur just stares at the floor, knowing it was stupid of him to have said anything at all. Phil was leaving and that was that.

“I’ll bring you and Toms a souvenir, alright?” Phil offers, hoping to get some sort of positive response.

“What’s a three year old gonna do with something from the Nether, Phil?” Wilbur asks, his mood still sour.

Phil does this all the time. He thinks he can excuse his absences with presents as if stuff can replace human contact. A toddler doesn’t understand gifts or possessions, they understand who’s there and who’s not. 

“He’ll look back on it when he’s older,” Phil replies.

“Mmmhm,” Wil hums, wishing Phil would just go already.

Of course he wanted him to stay, he always wanted him to stay, but he hated when he prolonged it because he felt guilty. Talking won’t make him any less frustrated, so why did he stay so long?  
Wil just wanted to go back to bed.

Phil looks to the door at the sound of footsteps approaching the house.  
“That must be Techno. Be good. Stay out of trouble.”

“I will, Phil.” Wilbur answers, standing.

Phil smiles at him, ruffling his hair, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Wil just nods, knowing that’s not true.

He watches as his father leaves, walking away from the house with his best friend.  
It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair.

Why did he have to stay and watch Tommy all by himself?  
Tommy was just a baby! How was he supposed to keep him alive?

“Oh, God..” Wilbur whispers to himself, “What if I accidentally kill him?”

Suddenly a loud cry echoes throughout the house.  
Tommy may be three, but his timing was impeccable.

Quickly, Wilbur hurries to Tommy’s room, expecting to find him in there, but the bed was empty.

“Shit.” He mumbles.  
How could he have lost him already?

Wilbur blindly follows the sounds of the cries to his room and he peeks his head inside.

There was Tommy, sitting in the middle of the floor, sobbing.

Wilbur can’t help but feel relief. He was fine.

“Hey Toms,” Wilbur says softly, joining his brother on the floor, “you alright, mate?”

Tommy looks up at Wil and throws his arms around him, desperately clinging to his loose pajama shirt.  
Wilbur sighs slightly and pulls Tommy into a more comfortable position.

Trying his best to ignore Tommy’s cries, Wilbur quickly examines him, making sure he wasn’t hurt.  
He didn’t seem to have any injuries, besides his scraped chin from yesterday.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Wil whispers, hugging his brother closer, “It's alright. I’m here”

Tommy slowly calms down, heaving into Wilbur’s chest. 

The older one hums softly as he rocks the younger, trying his best to soothe him. 

It wasn’t the first time Wilbur had to comfort his little brother after a nightmare. It used to happen nearly every night, Wil hardly had his own room.  
And of course Phil knew nothing about it. Phil was great at the training, punishment, stern side of parenting but when it came to emotional connections he always fell short. Tommy had never gone to Phil to kiss a bruise, or cuddle with him when he got scared, or help him get dressed. Wilbur was there for that.  
At just eleven years old, Wilbur had the responsibility of an adult. 

“Do you want me to tell you a story, Tommy?” Wilbur whispers.

Tommy looks up at his brother with large, trusting eyes, and nods.

Wil smiles and carefully stands, trying his best to hold Tommy as he does so.  
Gently he sets Tommy on his bed, crawling underneath the covers next to him.

“Once upon a time,” he begins softly, wrapping his arms around the toddler, “there was a happy family. In this family, there was a big strong dad who would fight off all the bad monsters who tried to hurt them. There was a clever older brother who always knew the way out of tough situations. There was a middle brother who treated their booboos and sang them songs. And there was a baby brother who told the best stories and gave the warmest hugs. They weren’t rich or powerful, but they had each other and they were always there for each other, no matter what.”

Tommy’s eyelids slowly flutter, his tiny body trying hard to fight the tiredness.

“One day, the family went on a grand adventure to a far away land! And no one was left behind because every single one of them was important. They all had something to offer.”

“Where was they going, Wilby?” Tommy mumbles, half asleep.

Wilbur smiles, “They were going to Candyland! A place where everyone was happy all the time! No more monsters or nightmares. And obviously it was made completely out of candy! Any sweet you could imagine was there. Chocolates, cookies, peppermints...And the family loved it. The brothers played all day long. They swam in the sweet rivers and ran through licorice fields.”

“Could you eat it?” 

“Of course you could eat it! And you would never ever feel sick from eating too much!”

“Can we go to Candyland, Wilby?” Tommy asks, looking up at his brother.

Wilbur gently runs a hand through Tommy’s hair, “It's very far away, Toms. Way too far for your little legs to walk. But when you’re older I promise we can go. And we’ll play all day and eat all kinds of sweets. And at night you’ll be so safe that you’ll never have another nightmare again.”

Tommy yawns and closes his eyes, a soft smile on his face.

Wilbur carefully lays back, watching the sun slowly rise out his window.  
“I’ll get you to Candyland.”

\--------------------

“Wilbur...What are we doing?”

The question rings throughout the cave, the silence allowing it to bounce off the walls over and over.

Wilbur turns to his brother, a smile on his face, “Excuse me?”

Tommy takes a step back, his back touching the cold stone wall.  
“What are we doing?”

“We’re doing what needs to be done.”  
Of course Tommy didn’t understand. No one would understand. No one could be trusted. Not Dream. Not Tubbo. Not Tommy…

“Wil, you’re scaring me.”  
Tommy’s voice was suddenly small. So gentle. So afraid.  
So weak.

“Tommy. You just can’t see the big picture here!” Wil replies, his voice rising with crazed excitement, “We need to destroy L’Manberg before it destroys us!” 

“Do you even hear yourself? This isn’t you.” Tommy pleads, blinking back tears.

Wilbur laughs, “Oh this isn’t me? This isn’t me? You don’t fucking know me, Tommy.”

“What are you talking about, Wil? Of course I know you! You’re my brother!”

Wilbur shakes his head, “You just don’t get it, alright. My plan is going to work. Blowing this nation up is the only way to fix it. To get everything back. Oh, the irony is so sweet. So beautiful. You just can’t see it. Not yet..”  
Wilbur paces about the cave, gesturing wildly as he speaks, “But when you do get it, it will be glorious, Tommy. It’s going to be breathtaking.”

Tommy takes a step towards Wil, placing a shaky hand on his shoulder, “Wil I don’t want to destroy L’Manberg. Please. I just want things to be normal again.”

“Oh, Tommy. You’ve always been so naive. So...trusting. You really think things can be normal again? After everything that’s happened? The whole world is against us! They want to see us fail! We need to cause our own downfall before they ever get the chance!”

Tommy looks up at his brother, trying his best to ignore the tears stinging his eyes, “Do you remember when I was little and you would let me sleep with you when I had nightmares?”

Wilbur groans, pushing Tommy’s hand off his shoulder, “Are you even listening to me?”

“One night I had walked to your room and you weren’t there. I was terrified. But then you came back. You always came back. And you told me this really stupid story but...I’ve always remembered it. Quite vividly, really.”

“We don’t have time for this childish bullshit, Tommy,” Wilbur grumbles.

“You promised to take me to Candyland, Wil. Remember?”

Wilbur laughs out of shock, “Candyland? You remember Candyland? Tommy you’re sixteen, I hoped by now you’d figure out I’d made that up to get you to stop crying.”

“I want to go to Candyland, Wilbur,” Tommy chokes out, wiping at his quickly flowing tears, “I don’t want to fight anymore. I don’t want to lie and cheat. I don’t want to blow up L’Manberg.”

“We need to do this. It’s our only option. I thought you understood that. We need to be the bad guys.”

“I don’t want you to be the bad guy! I want you to be my brother!” Tommy shouts, his voice cracking with emotion.

The two stare at each other for a moment. Wilbur’s face hardened and empty, Tommy’s angry and stained with tears.

“Candyland doesn’t exist, Tommy. It never will. Grow up and stop crying about it.” Wilbur says coldly, turning away from him.

Tommy watches as his older brother leaves.  
Taking his dreams of happiness with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I know this wasn't very long and is only one chapter so if you're looking for other SBI content feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos! Any feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
